


Stuck in Time

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5x07, Coda, Episode 100, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as a short coda after the ep.</p><p>“Hey, Son, you’re awake. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast.”</p><p>Steve needs to find his way back to HIS Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm too poor to bother trying to sue. Just for my own enjoyment.
> 
> Thanks to [Simplyn2deep](/users/Simplyn2deep) for taking a quick look over it

Steve woke up a little disoriented, he had slept really well, too well. He breathed in the salt ocean air and felt the gentle breeze blowing through the window. Hearing the waves gently rolling in outside he cracked an eye open. His childhood bedroom. Home. Hawaii.

He could smell bacon cooking and hear his Dad pottering around downstairs in the kitchen. His mind flashed back to killing Wo Fat yesterday with Danny, no Danno as he insisted on being called. It felt all wrong somehow but he couldn’t place a finger on why. He would however always be grateful to Detective Williams for saving his father’s life, no matter what name he chose to call him.

Plodding downstairs in his sweatpants he smiled at the image of his Dad cooking breakfast, it reminded him of his early teenage years, before everything went to hell.

“Hey, Son, you’re awake. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast.” John cracked some eggs into the pan. “Now don’t give me any grief about cholesterol or eating healthy, it’s not like it’s every day I get to have breakfast with my son.” He turned around raising an eyebrow at Steve’s open mouth, about to protest. “You look like you could do with a decent meal anyway, and I need to talk to you, man to man before you fly off god knows where again.”

  
Steve laughed; it was good to be back. He’d missed this more than he realized. “Okay, I’ll eat bacon with you. Let me take some of this stuff out to the table then.”  Loading up a tray with cutlery, mugs and coffee he balanced it in one hand while slipping onto the lanai and setting everything up on the table. As he finished pouring the coffee into the lime green mugs from his childhood memories, John appeared with the food.

“We eat first, while it’s hot, then we talk.”

Smiling at the memory of how John had always insisted on eating while things were hot and then concentrating on the tasks at hand, homework, household chores or family conversations, Steve tucked in to his plate of what was admittedly delicious food.

*

Pushing back his  empty plate and taking a sip of his coffee, Steve actually felt nostalgic. What would life be like if he’d never left. Island living, swimming in the ocean after work, casual dress code. Things sure would be different.

“It’s really good to see you, Son. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dad.” Steve wanted to ask questions. Why he had been sent away? Why John felt that him not being there was more important than their relationship? But something nagged at his subconscious and told him now was not the time.

“So...you and Danny worked quite well together. It was good work bringing down Wo Fat like that.”

“Yeah, I guess. He seems like a nice guy. A little gung ho and reckless though with his techniques, I’m more used to rigid Navy rules, you know.”

John smiled. “Oh you get used to him, he’s full of Jersey attitude and his wife and little girl are his world.”

“Yeah, I could tell. You work with him a lot?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you were planning to go back next week and resume your SEAL team, but I have a proposition I want to run by you first.”

Steve sat back in his chair, looking questioningly at his dad. “What’s up?”

“The Governor has asked me to set up a task force to work in conjunction with HPD, something that operates a little more...umm...outside the usual lines of the law. To take the more high profile and international crimes. I asked Danno to join me, and I was looking for a partner for him, someone I could trust and rely on.” John took a break letting the words settle with Steve.

Steve laughed a little, not sure why he felt ill at ease with his dad using the name Danno. “Well he seems like a good choice for that sort of job.” He paused suddenly, realizing what his dad was saying, what Danny had been perhaps hinting at when they said goodbye at the station yesterday. “Wait...you want me?”

“Think on it, you’re here for the weekend. All I’m asking is give it some thought, it’d be nice to get to know you again. We could do with a second chance at this and I have a lot to explain to you.”

***

Steve blinked, he was on the couch in the living room, his bags were packed. It was a good offer from his Dad but he couldn’t really see a reason to stay. Wo Fat was dead, there were others he needed to track down.

“Steve, I’m just running out to pick up some steaks.” John was on his way out the front door. “Don’t forget Danno and his daughter are coming over tonight. Put some extra beers in the fridge please.”

The door closed and Steve shook his head, had he dozed off? It felt odd, but he couldn’t really decide what he had missed. He stood up and headed into the garage to get some beers out the box where his Dad kept the extras. Stopping and running his hand over the Marquis, he couldn’t help but smile at the memories of them fixing it when he was younger. He saw the toolbox, the word ‘Champ’ jumped out at him and he frowned, he had been trying to block out the conversation with his Dad, the fear he had felt, the rage. “ _Listen to me, Champ_ ” the words rattled around in his brain. Opening it slowly and finding photos and recordings, he realized that his dad did indeed have a lot more to explain than he had thought. A noise behind him had him reaching instinctively for his gun, only to find himself standing face to face with Danny, his gun drawn too.

“Damn, what are you doing in here?” Steve blurted out holstering his gun.

“I knocked, there was no answer so we let ourselves in, then I heard a noise in here and came to check. Grace! It’s okay honey, it’s just Uncle John’s son, Steve, you can come out now.” Danny yelled through to the main house.

“Okay, Danno,” came back a familiar voice from the other room.

Steve shook his head, that didn’t make sense, why was Grace’s voice familiar, he hadn’t met her.

“Come meet my daughter, she’s my angel and the light of my life.”

“What about your wife? Is she not here too?” Steve clearly remembered how happy Danny was to talk about his wife and marriage.

“No, my baby doll had a ladies group meeting today, so you just got us, Grace will never pass up an opportunity to swim and play in the sand. Just another reason why we are so happy to live on this beautiful island.”

*

Steve laughed at Danny and Grace rolling around in the sand, and found himself joining them for a swim through the small waves, quickly bonding with Grace to the point where she was riding him like he was her own personal dolphin. He surfaced to a beaming Danny and something in his heart felt happy to be the one making him smile like that. Turning and seeing his Dad sitting on the beach watching them all with a smile was the perfect end to the day. He had missed home, he missed his Dad and somehow this felt like what he needed.

Walking out the water, he dropped down into the sand to sit next to his Dad. “I think I’ve found something to make me change my mind, I’ll stay.”

***

Steve woke up sweating, his hand on his dick, Danny’s name on his lips. He sat up in alarm. What was going on? He knew he was attracted to the man, but he chastised himself. Danny was happily married. He did not fantasize about married men.

Hearing the television on he washed his face and went downstairs to find his Dad sitting on the couch. “Don’t you ever sleep?”

John smiled vaguely, almost sadly, “I don’t need sleep, I’d far rather spend time with you. Hey, I’ve got a great idea, lets watch some home movies and laugh at how dorky you and Mary were as kids.”

***

Steve walked up Danny’s front steps, it was nice of Danny to invite him over to dinner to meet his wife. Rachel, he said her name was. Steve didn’t really want to meet her, not after the dreams and feelings he was developing for her husband, but short of being rude, he could not find an excuse not to go.

“Uncle Steve,” the shriek came from the front door and Gracie flew down the path like he was her long lost best friend. “I’m so glad you came tonight. Now I can show you my room and my Barbie Doll collection.”

Danny stood smiling like a goof in the front door, “Come meet my Rachel, before this one drags you off to play with her dolls,” he said with a wink.

*

Steve looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with Grace. He felt like he was 12 again, playing dolls with Mary. He watched Danny and Rachel in the kitchen, handsy, laughing and kissing as they made coffee.

Dinner had been wonderful, Rachel could cook a mean roast beef and surprisingly Steve had even liked her. It hurt seeing Danny so happy with her though, a feeling Steve still could not figure out.

Accepting his cup of coffee from Danny with a smile, he looked around the room at the pictures. PIctures of Grace as a baby, Danny and Rachel’s wedding, he paused on one with a start. Danny, Grace and himself, cuddled together on the beach with Captain Kelly and some other girl sitting next to her surfboard. He stood up to go get a closer look and was momentarily distracted by Rachel.

“I’m sorry?” He said looking at her, realizing she had been talking to him. “I guess I was too focused on the dolls,” he added with a wink, “I didn’t hear you.”

Rachel laughed, “I merely said how lovely it was to finally meet you and get to spend some time with you, Steve. Danny talks about you all the time. I’ve started calling you his second wife sometimes.”

“Baby, you’re embarrassing him, be nice!” Danny laughed as Steve blushed slightly.

“No, it’s fine, I was just looking at the photos you have here…” Steve stopped, unable to find the one he had seen. “Um...nice pictures...hey, I really should be getting home, I said I’d go over that paperwork with Dad later.”

“We must do this again,” Rachel gushed, as she held Danny’s hand. “Stop by after work with Danno at least once a week and have dinner with us.”

“Thank you, I’d love that,” Steve said lacking some conviction. He still could not shake the feeling something was wrong. He hugged Grace and waved goodbye to the couple standing with their arms around each other in the doorway. “See you tomorrow Danny.”

*

Sitting in the car in his driveway, Steve felt ill and slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes for a bit, only to be jolted by the sound of Danny’s slightly panicked voice. “Steve, come on babe, open those eyes and talk to me.”

He sat upright and banged his knee on the steering wheel. “Ow, damn it Danny,” he looked around, no Danny. John was standing on the front porch with a beer watching him closely.

“Hey, Dad,” He called as he climbed out the truck and walked up to join him. “Dinner was great.”

John took a minute to look at Steve’s face before smiling “Rachel’s quite a lady isn’t she? Danno’s a lucky man.”

“Yes she is,” Steve agreed as he grabbed a beer out the fridge.

“Come join me on the beach, Son, it’s a beautiful evening.”

Steve followed him out the beach and sat down in comfortable silence.

“It’s been great to be able to spend time with you Steve.” John looked out sadly over the ocean.

“I don’t want to go, Dad,” Steve whispered quietly.

“Yes you do, you have to. Danny needs you.”

“I know,” a tear slid slowly down Steves cheek. “I need him too.” He closed his eyes and took solace in the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve, come on babe, open those eyes and talk to me.” Danny pleaded, getting no response in return.

“How long since you’ve slept, Brah?” Chin’s voice made Danny jump.

“I haven’t,” Danny said quietly. “I want to be awake in case he needs me.”

Chin sighed, he knew he was fighting a lost cause, ever since Danny and Steve had become a couple they were inseparable, even more so when one was injured. He felt the need to try anyway. “Danny, he’s been unconscious for two days. The doctors say his body reacted badly to that concoction of drugs he was given and until they’re completely out of his system he could stay this way. Why not get a few hours on the other bed over there.” Chin motioned off to the empty bed on the other side of the room.

“I’m good Chin, I’ve closed my eyes a few times in the chair here. He’s been mumbling more and more in the past 24 hours, I don’t think he’s going to sleep much more.” Danny was resolute.

“Okay, well you’re starting to look and smell like you’re growing on that chair. Go for a shower, I’ll sit with Steve for a bit. Here, I brought you a spare shirt I had in my trunk. I know it’s not your usual style, but it’s clean and smells better than that one you’ve been wearing for nearly 3 days straight.”

Danny laughed, he knew he looked a sight. “Okay sure, but if you take any photos of me in your shirt I will hunt you down.”

***

It took another 8 hours before Steve actually woke up, he moaned a lot and thrashed around enough that Danny started to worry that maybe they would have to restrain him. Every time he got agitated though, Danny would whisper in his ear and stroke his head, calming him down enough that the doctors left them alone. However now, Steve finally showed signs of being ready to wake up.

Danny watched impatiently as Steve’s eyes sluggishly opened. “Hey, babe, how’re you feeling?” he said carefully placing his hand  gently on Steve’s arm.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, “Like I was hit by a truck…” Steve took a breath trying to gather his thoughts and figure a few things out. “He’s dead, he’s really dead?” He looked at Danny with big eyes.

Danny’s heart dropped, not this again. He did not want to have to break Steve’s heart another time by confirming that his Dad was dead. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and was jarred out of them by Steve’s insistent voice.

“Danny! Tell me he’s dead, that I didn’t imagine that part. Wo Fat, he’s really dead isn’t he?”

Danny’s eyes shot open, “Yes!” He almost laughed with relief, “Yes, Wo Fat is dead, he is deader than dead. In fact I think Max rushed the autopsy so that he could cut him into tiny little bits and ensure he wasn’t able to pull some sort of zombie shit on us.”

Steve lay back content before he suddenly processed that Danny was standing before him in an Aloha shirt, he sucked in a breath and was once again confused as to what was real. “Umm...Danno?”  He waved his hand at Danny’s shirt questions in his eyes, trying not to let the underlying panic show through.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Danny chided, relief that Steve was finally awake showing in his smile. “And yes, before you comment on the shirt, it’s Chin’s, he insisted on clean clothes, something about the nurses complaining.” Danny rolled his eyes slightly.

Steve grinned and grasped Danny’s hand. “I came back to you, I missed you so much, even when I didn’t know we were supposed to be together. I missed my Dad too. A little piece of me wanted to stay with him, but he’s gone and he understood And you, you and I are meant to be together.” Steves words jumbled together making Danny frown.

“Uh...Steven, what are you talking about? Do I need to get the doctor to check you out?”

“Nothing, Danny, I can tell you about it later. I’m fine, just fine now that I’m back. When can we go home?”

 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
